


8 Hours

by MultiFandomFanfictions



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFanfictions/pseuds/MultiFandomFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Final Fantasy game, Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus.</p><p>Vincent Valentine has 8 hours to woo, and quite possibly bed, the captain of the airship Shera, Cid Highwind.</p><p>But, he'll have to do so with this rather irritating voice in his head. The voice of the demon, Chaos.</p><p>Can he do so? Or will his plans fail? And, will Chaos help him? (I highly doubt it.)</p><p>Well, we'll see soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine. I got him into the ship and wanted to make his obsession worse, so this story was created.

~Chapter 1~

Everyone gathered in the cockpit of the airship Shera. The last to the party was Vincent, who went to stand beside Cid. The captain glanced over at the gunman and gave him a friendly grin. Vincent nodded once to acknowledge the other mans friendly gesture, then Reeve started the meeting.

"First of all, we can't expect anything. Once Cloud, Tifa, and Barret are stationed with the ground attack, we'll come in with the aerial assault." Reeve announced. "Cid. When will we arrive at our destination?"

Everybody turned to look at the blonde man. He blew some cigarette smoke out of his mouth before speaking up,

"Eight hours." He simply replied.

"EIGHT HOURS?!" Yuffie squawked. "THAT'S TOO LONG!!"

"It's the best I can give ya, girl." The captain said in a lazy tone.

"Are you even TRYING to get us there?!" The young ninja girl snapped. 

Reeve put his hands up in the air, signaling that they calm down. After a few moments, almost all the attention was directed towards him.

"Everybody calm down. Cid is doing all that he can. But while we wait, we can discuss attack strategies." Reeve said calmly.

"If I may, I know the optimal tactic for attack." Shelke droned. "First, I suggest that we break the team into several groups..."

The girls words seem to fade off to the gunman, who was studying the body of the blonde man beside him. He heard a demonic chuckle in his head, and scowled slightly.

"Well, well. I see you found some eye candy, host." Chaos grinned. "And what a fine specimine too! He looks absolutely divine."

"Shut up..." Vincent mumbled, careful to make sure the others didn't hear him. Chaos ignored his comment and continued.

"But I'm sure he'll look even better once we strip him of his wrapper. Wouldn't you agree? Imagine... his bare body, just waiting. Waiting and longing for someone to take it and abuse it."

"Shut _up_.." The gunman said once more, a bit louder than before, but not loud enough to be heard clearly by the others. Chaos smirked and ignored Vincents demand.

"I wonder if he's submissive. Can you imagine? Him moaning, panting, and just begging for you to slam him harder. His body sweating while his cock throbs, as he screams your name. 'More, Vincent..! Harder..!!'"

"Stop..."

"Or maybe he's dominant. Just mercilessly ramming your body, hitting your sweet spot. Your body fills up with pleasure until it overflows and you come all over yourself. Then he releases his hot load inside you and it just fills you up."

"I said stop.."

"Theeen, he licks you clean. His tongue, just gliding all over your skin slowly, being sure to get every drop of your little 'mess'... But he trails off and licks a little lower and lower, until you can feel his tongue glide up and down your shaft"

"Chaos.. _enough_." The gunman demanded. He looked down and saw a bulge in his leather pants, which made him blush slightly. "Damn it..."

"....Okay, Vincent?" He suddenly heard Reeve say.

Snapping back to reality, he covers himself up with his cloak and looks around at the group, who were all looking at him.

"My apologies.. I did not catch the last part." Vincent said quietly.

"You will lead an attack on the upper works of the base." Shelke repeated. "When I give you your cue, take your group and jump. Be sure to land directly on your target."

"Right.." Vincent mumbled.

"Excellent." Reeve said. "Well, we have eight hours until we reach our destination. Use your time wisely."

With the meeting adjourned, everyone parted. Vincent immediately rushed to his room and closed the door. Chaos snickered once they were alone.

"Weeell! I didn't know the thought of Cid dominating you gets you excited." Chaos taunted.

"Shut up..." Vincent said while unbuckling his cloak and laying it down on the dresser.

"Hmm.... naaah. I think it tortures you and that amuses me" Chaos chimed.

The crimson-eyed man then stripped himself of his shirt and walked over to his bed. He crawled onto it and laid down on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he heard the demon laugh once again.

"You're not going to take care of your little... issue?" Chaos asked, making Vincent look down his body to his bulge. "I can help inspire you if you want."

"No.. You've done enough already.." Vincent sighed.

"Oh come on. You know you want it, Vinnie." Chaos practically sang.

When Vincent didn't answer, Chaos took it as an "okay" and smirked a heinous smirk. Images flashed through Vincents mind as Chaos spoke up once more in a perverted whisper.

"Can you imagine Cid nude? His tanned figure with muscles that flex and ripple as they're being used to dominate your vulnerable body.. His big, strong arms wrap around you as he just penetrates your ass."

Vincent wanted to tell Chaos to stop, but he couldn't. It was only then that he realised how hard he had become. He tried with every ounce of his will to resist the feeling of lust building up inside of him, which compelled Chaos to continue. The demons words became more and more lewd...

"He looks like the kind of man who enjoys bondage. I can just picture it.. You're laying on his bed, with your arms tied above your head to the bed frame. You're wearing nothing but your boxers. You look to your left and you see a single lit candle, which is the only source of light in the room. Then, you look to your right and there he is. He's standing beside the bed, towering above you, shirtless. His muscles glow in the dim light of the candles flame.. Slowly, he runs his hand down your chest and stomach, then slowly pulls your boxers down, licking his lips at the delectable sight.."

Even though he tried not to, Vincent imagined it all. His bulge grew and caused his pants to get tighter. He slowly reached his right hand down and undid them, then slid them, along with his boxers, downwards slightly, which released his throbbing cock from its prison. As much as he didn't like it, he felt the lust grow too powerful to ignore. He ran his fingers up and down his shaft and shivered at the sensation. There was already a little precome leaking from his tip...

"He see's that you're already pretty 'excited', so he leans in close to your neck and starts kissing around it, trying to find your sweet spot.. You try to move away because you hate being so vulnerable, but the restraints stop you. You shiver and practically melt when his lips brush against a specific place, and he immediately knows that he's found it. As he starts to kiss and bite that one spot, determined to leave a mark, he slowly slides his hand to your tight entrance and glides his finger over it.. Your faint moans please him and he pulls away from your neck, then crashes his lips against yours. He slides his tongue into your mouth and pushes a finger into your tight little asshole until it's all the way in you.."

It couldn't be helped. Vincent hated to admit it, but he was so overcome with lust that everything Chaos said sounded so damn good... He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke it, arching his back upwards slightly at the stimulating sensation that washed over his entire body.

Chaos felt victorious. The demon had gotten the great Vincent Valentine, who usually had as much emotion as an old Greek statue, to pleasure himself. This was truly something that would be remembered, and used against Vincent as often as possible, for the many years to come. Purely for the demons own amusement, he continued his erotic tale.

"You let out a faint groan and arch your back. The pilot inserts another finger and twists them around in your hole for a bit until they hit your g-spot, causing you to buck your hips and let out a cry. Then he starts thrusting his fingers in and out of you, hitting your g-spot every time they go in. You tug at your restraints desperately. You want to touch him.. To feel his skin. But no matter how much you try, you can't break free. The desperation only adds to the lust you feel. He pulls away from the kiss and grins at how helpless you look. As he thrusts his fingers faster into you, he undoes his own pants and pulls them down, revealing his hard cock. You get close to your climax, but he pulls his fingers out. You feel disappointed that you were denied your orgasm as the feeling of pleasure fades. But just then, he crawls onto the bed and gets on his knees between your legs. He lifts your legs, resting one on his shoulder and the other to his side, and presses his tip against your entrance.."

Chaos paused mid sentence for an added torturous effect. At this point, Vincent was reduced to a panting, sweaty, hot mess. He stroked himself faster and faster, so desperately trying to reach the peak of pleasure. And to the demons surprise, the gunman was letting out faint moans and grunts. The demon couldn't help but grin devilishly... Chaos continued the tale, this time not stopping.

"...then thrusts himself into you forcefully. You jolt and cry out in both pain and pleasure, which amuses the blonde man. He slides himself out, then slams himself back inside of you and repeats the process, gradually getting faster and faster. Your body tenses up and you let out a loud groan every time he rams into your tight body. You're so overcome with lust that you cry out to him. 'Cid..! P-please..! Harder..!' He grants your wish and starts slamming himself into you as hard as he can, enjoying every moment of it. Tightening his grip on the leg that's on his shoulder, he uses his other hand to start stroking your throbbing, leaky cock. You've never experienced so much pleasure in your life. He hits your prostate with each and every powerful thrust, feeling himself getting closer and closer. By now, you're both sweating and panting. You can't hold it in anymore, and with a loud moan, you give in to the overwhelming sensation and come all over your body. He thrusts a few more times before slamming himself into you a final time and releasing his hot load inside of your tight body with a grunt. You can feel him fill you up and you shudder at the strange feeling. He slides out of you and gently rests your leg down, then bends over you and slowly licks your body clean of your little mess. You squirm slightly and close your eyes at the feeling of his warm tongue. But he starts to lick lower and lower until you can feels his tongue glide up and down your shaft, licking it clean. You can't help but let out a shaky moan one final time before he pulls away and unties you, then kisses you deeply.."

And with that, Vincent succumbed to the pleasure and came with a grunt. He let go of his cock and layed in his bed panting for a bit before the demon chuckled and spoke up in a teasing tone.

"You look like you enjoyed that, host."

"Shut up..." Vincent said once more before getting up to take a shower.

He had a long 8 hours ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapters will be up. I've had a MAJOR case of writers block for a few months now. I'll try my best, though.


End file.
